El Lobo negro
by franjuliano1
Summary: Un lobo malvado, cruel y lleno de dolor entrara en el mundo de los mortales y tendrá el deseo de que haya caos y dolor para que la gente sienta lo mismo que el siente, es una forma de vengarse de este mundo que le hizo la vida imposible...
1. Prólogo

**Bienvenidos a mi primer historia! :D esperemos que sea un éxito D:**

 **Bueno, como bien dice el titulo la historia se trata del lobo negro, mas adelante hare otra historia que se tratara de la loba blanca, para no mezclar las vidas de ambos personajes en la historia, decidí esto; poner la historia del lobo negro y en otra historia la de la loba blanca, en un momento la loba blanca y el lobo negro se conocerán, ahí acabarían ambas historia y comenzaría una nueva en la que participaran los dos! :D**

 **Bueno esto es el prologo, pronto vendrá mas! estad atentos! :D**


	2. Capitulo 1: Mi propósito

**Vale, comencemos el primer capítulo, espero que os guste :D**

 **En la historia pondremos lo que piensan los protagonistas...me parece importante, por eso lo pongo :L**

 **AVISO: Esta historia se divide en dos, una se tratara del lobo negro y la otra de la loba blanca así no se mezclan ambas vidas y cada historia se centra en un único protagonista, mas adelante la historia terminara teniendo a ambos protagonistas hay acabaría la primera parte de la historia ¿entendido? :) una cosa más; habrá mal vocabulario, pero tampoco se agrandara, vale, AHORA si empecemos**

 **Capitulo 1: Mi propósito**

 **P.O.V Lobo negro:**

Naci de forma desconocida...no tenia padre ni madre ni hermanos, nada, no tenia familia...solo era yo, solo podía pensar en mi mismo, siempre he estado solo, crecí solo...y moriré solo...a medida que pasaba el tiempo me hice mayor, me las apañe solo para sobrevivir, la gente se comportaba de forma despreciable así mi, al fin y al cabo era un lobo, pero no un lobo cualquiera, un lobo negro, esos representaban el horror en este maldito mundo...

Bueno, centrémonos en mi; llevo varios meses desde mi nacimiento en este mundo y sigo adelante, intento encontrar algo o algún motivo por el que vivir...no había casi nada en este mundo que mereciera la pena...me encontraba en un desierto... perdido y muerto de sed...mi vida estaba cerca de acabar...decidí tirarme al suelo y rendirme...

Lobo Negro: Aaah...dios (estoy muy cansado) - me arrastre con todas mis fuerzas para seguir, no me quedaba casi nada de aire, me detuve tras unos minutos, ya no tenia esperanzas...

Lobo Negro: Ay, vamos puedes hacerlo...¡joder! (no puedo morir así)

Nada, no me quedaban fuerza, ya gaste todas mis energías, me quede tirado esperando mi muerte, como tardaba en venir me puse a hablarme solo (yo: está loco xD)

Lobo Negro: Vamos, todo saldrá bien...estoy en medio de la nada...muerto de sed...¡y mi vida es una mierda!...pero todo saldrá bien (yo: que positivo es xD)

Lo veía todo negro, pero de pronto del suelo salió una especie de demonio gigantesco, me miro y me curo las heridas mediante un conjuro, me sentía mejor...el demonio se quedo mirándome mientras yo me levantaba...

Lobo Negro: ¿Que?- respondí secamente (no me gustaba que me mirasen)

El demonio no me respondí, al parecer no hablaba, detrás de el salieron un millón de demonios, pero eran más pequeños que él , al parecer el que me salvo era el mayor...los demonios me guiaron para salir del desierto, tuvimos que ir por el suelo, el mayor de los demonios excavo y pudimos entrar todos...estábamos en el infierno...era tal y como me lo imaginaba, desolado y muy cálido, lleno de muerte y dolor, me llevaron ante una piedra, en ella estaba esculpida la imagen del diablo, tenia forma de lobo y era igual a mi, ahi entre en conclusión;

Lobo negro: Soy un diablo!?- pregunte de forma asombrada

No sabía ni que pensar respecto a esto, los demonios me miraron y se inclinaron ante mí, sonríe de forma maligna, había encontrado mi propósito para vivir, debo gobernar el mundo y llenarlo de caos, los demonios me acogieron como si fuéramos familia y decidieron cuidarme hasta que estuviera listo para salir al mundo y conquistarlo, mañana empezaría mi entrenamiento...

 **Bueno, primer capítulo hecho ¿qué les pareció? espero que os haya gustado :D en cuanto acabe esta historia, que tendrá 3 capítulos, vendrá la historia de la loba blanca, HASTA LA PROXIMA ;D**


	3. Capítulo 2: Este Mundo Es Mío

**¡Bienvenidos chic s! he aquí el capítulo 2 de mi primer historia, espero que la disfrutéis :D**

 **Bueno, leed con tranquilidad y al final si tenéis algo que decir sobre la historia, pues decidlo! :L**

 **Capítulo 2: Este Mundo Es Mío...**

 **P.O.V Lobo negro:**

A la mañana siguiente desperté tras un "sueño reparador" en el infierno (YO: ¿xD?)

Mi nueva familia (los demonios) me guiaron a mi "cámara de evolución" con este aspecto de lobo normal no podía conquistar el mundo, necesitaba evolucionar...se trataba de un estanque lleno de sangre, dentro de el habían sido evaporadas millones y millones de personas, los demonios me han dado a entender que debo meterme para evolucionar...yo entre en duda claro...

Lobo negro: ¿Estás loco? ¡Me voy a matar! - Esto era un suicidio

Uno de los demonios se metió dentro y no le paso nada, dándome a entender que si él era un demonio y se podía meter con libertad en el estanque significaba que yo que era un "Diablo" que sería lo mismo que un demonio...por lo cual, si me metía no me pasaría nada grave...asi que me convencieron...

Con algo de miedo metí una de mis patas en el estanque, no paso nada, sentía poder, muchísimo poder, quería consumirlo, así que finalmente me metí de un chapuzón...Estaba bajo el agua mirando todos los huesos de aquellos desgraciados que fueron evaporados por este estanque...sentía que todo el poder del estanque me abrazaba, haciéndome suyo por así decirlo...comenze a sentir muchísimo poder dentro de mi, salí del estanque y me sentía muy raro...mi espalda me dolía, como si quisiera sacar algo dentro de mi, también me dolía la cabeza...entonces...de mi espalda salieron dos alas demoniacas, me quedaban bien, eran terroríficas, pero útiles para poder volar...de mi cabeza salieron dos cuernos de Diablo, útiles a la hora de hacer de toro...me sentía completamente poderoso, mis garras eran afiladas, y mi cuerpo no dejaba de brillar, este poder era supremo...

Los demonios se inclinaron ante mí, luego se pusieron en forma de combate, parece que iban a ponerme a prueba...uno de ellos pensó en atacarme...yo le clave mis cuernos en su barriga, puede lanzarlo muy lejos tras eso, lo mate, era mi primera víctima, los demonios atemorizados, decidieron dejar de ponerme a prueba y ser leales a mi...

Era el momento de salir a la superficie y mostrarle al mundo mi poder, salí del infierno yo y mis demonios, atacamos muchas y muchas ciudades, los humanos pidieron clemencia pero yo en vez de eso les di sufrimiento y muchas cosas horribles, había conquistado casi medio mundo...establecimos una base en uno de los países del mundo, yo me senté en mi trono, con mis aspecto de lobo demoniaco contemplando las vistas...sonreí de forma malévola y me dije a mi mismo...

Lobo negro; "Este Mundo Es Mío"

Casi todo el mundo era mío, solo faltaba conquistar la mitad, ni las fuerzas especiales ni nada de este maldito mundo puedo darles esperanzas, era su fin y lo sabían, mis demonios siempre invadían e invadían yo de paso ayudaba siempre que lo necesitasen para inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor...tras muchas guerras, llego el momento, en el que conquistaría el último país de este mundo...África...esto iba a ser demasiado fácil, al fin y al cabo África ya estaba en extinción mucho antes de que yo comenzara esto...me sentía muy confiado, mañana seria el día...en el que el mundo...seria...completamente...MIO :D

Continuara...

 **Bueno ¿que? que tal quedo? ¿bien? ¿horrible? ¿más o menos? venga, decídmelo a la cara y quizá mejore! es mi primer historia, normal si hay algún error, bueno, ya me diréis, muy pronto capítulo final y luego seguirá la historia de la loba blanca, NOS VEMOS :D**


	4. Capitulo 3: El Encuentro (Final)

**Si, bueh, ha pasado un tiempo...pero he aquí el capitulo 3, que seria el final de esta historia del lobo negro, la historia de la loba blanca la subiré pronto, prometido...**

 **Ahora empecemos...**

 **Capitulo 3: El encuentro**

 **Lobo negro POV:**

Desperté con una sonrisa maligna el día había llegado, este día el mundo seria todo mío...

Mande unas pequeñas fuerzas a atacar África...a unos pocos segundos mis fuerzas fueron destruidas...ahi me pregunte como paso eso...África era un pueblecito de mierda cualquiera...no pueden oponer ninguna resistencia...alguien habrá acudido a su ayuda...decidi lanzar otro ataque...uno mas moderado...pasaron minutos...y fueron destruidos...mi paciencia llego a su limite...era hora de que tomase cartas en el asunto, fui yo con un ejercito...al principio fui muy confiado y ahora seré muy exagerado...me lleve a casi todas mis fuerzas...

El combate había empezado...

Me sentia muy bien, al meter mis cuernos en la carne de esos inocentes...estuve diciendo un par de cosas crueles mientras los mataba

"Eres mio"

"¡Muérete ya!"

"Recuerdos de mi parte al infierno, hijo de puta"

Y os diria mas...pero me estoy pasando ¿no? (Yo: Demasiado xD)

Llegamos al final...a la capital, solo unos inocentes que apenas tenian fuerzas para defenderse me estorbaban...

Lobo Negro: ¡Me estorban...! ¡Apartaos de mi camino!- grite descaradamente

Los tipos negaron con valentía...yo me enfade y lance mi poder por todas partes...nada iba a detenerme

Acabe con esos tipos...y decidi tomar este lugar...me preguntaba donde estaba esa persona que mato a mis fuerzas...para cuando estaba a punto de tomar este lugar algo devastador me impidió el paso...era una loba blanca...

Loba Blanca: ¡Quieto!- Dijo en forma de orden

En respuesta yo gruñe, no iba a dejar que me estorbara...

Estábamos demasiado cerca uno del otro, empezó a romper el silencio que habia causado ella con su presencia...

Lobo Negro: ¿Quien diablos eres? pregunte secamente

Loba Blanca: Soy todo lo contrario a ti- dijo con una sonrisa- soy la loba Blanca, diosa de este mundo...

 **Fin de la Historia**

 **Y bueno, ahora empezare a hacer la historia de la Loba Blanca, la historia de ella acaba en este mismo momento, para cuando acabe ahi, formare otra historia en donde participan los dos en ella (La loba Blanca y el Lobo Negro) gracias por disfrutar la primera historia mia, muy pronto vendra la de la loba Blanca, nos vemos ;D**


End file.
